CHANBAEK Stuck In The Momen'
by adorexoable
Summary: Baekhyun―Chanyeol. Mereka bertemu bersama pada suatu kejadian yang langsung membuat Baekhyun bertingkah sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Perasaan yang muncul begitu saja di benak Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun selalu penasaran mengapa hanya Chanyeol saja yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu. Namun Baekhyun tetap bertingkah cuek di depan Chanyeol untuk meredam perasaannya. Tingkah konyol Chany
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck In The Momen'  
****(©adorexoable)**

Author: adorexoable

Tittle: Stuck In The Momen'

Cast: Park Chanyeol / Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Romance / Friendship / Switch Gender / other

Language: Indonesian

Summary : Baekhyun―Chanyeol. Mereka bertemu bersama pada suatu kejadian yang langsung membuat Baekhyun bertingkah sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Perasaan yang muncul begitu saja di benak Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun selalu penasaran mengapa hanya Chanyeol saja yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu. Namun Baekhyun tetap bertingkah cuek di depan Chanyeol untuk meredam perasaannya. Tingkah konyol Chanyeol yang selalu ada malah membuat Baekhyun semakin terpikat dengannya. Bagaimana Baekhyun & Chanyeol mengetahui perasaan mereka masing-masing?

.

.

.

Before we start the story, I want to tell you something(?) What is that? /what is this lol. Ohya, behind of all, this is **my first** fanfiction. Sebelumnya aku jadi readers aja, tapi lama-kelamaan rasanya pengen ikutan nulis juga, dan inspirasi juga udah banyaaaak. Banyak banget. Oiya! Disini kalian bayangin Baekhyun jadi yeoja aja ya? Okay hehe. So please understand my words hahaha I'm so sorry if that's very weak for you!:) But, I hope you will enjoy with the story!

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING!  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AFTER YOU READ THIS!:)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

Disana. Baekhyun menyendiri di sudut ruangan mengamati anak-anak yang sibuk memakan makan siang mereka. Ia pun hanya membuka kotak bekalnya, tak berniat untuk menyuapnya walaupun hanya satu kali suap. Sejak tadi ia hanya sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya saja.

Perasaan macam apa itu? Mengapa baru kali ini ia bisa merasakan hal yang seperti itu?

Kejadian kemarin sore yang ia alami benar-benar membuatnya berubah sikap seperti ini. Jujur saja gara-gara 'dia' Baekhyun terus-terusan melamun dan jarang berbicara.

Perasaan yang muncul begitu saja dibenaknya membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat itu. Saat bersama 'dia'. Saat bertukar pandang dengan 'dia'. Saat berpapasan dengan 'dia.'

Mungkin saja karena Baekhyun memang baru merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Sesuatu yang membuatnya_ more different_. Rasanya ia semakin penasaran dengan orang itu.

Sebenarnya siapa dia?

Mengapa bisa dengan mudahnya ia mengambil hati kecil Baekhyun begitu saja?

Mengenalkan Baekhyun apa itu suatu perasaan yang berbeda?

Bahkan…. Ia bisa membuat Baekhyun penasaran dengan sosoknya itu sendiri?

"DAA!"

Sepasang tangan ―entah milik siapa― dengan keras menghentak mejanya. Tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar loncat dari tempat duduknya, dan membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Melihat Baekhyun yang terkejut, orang itu tertawa kecil, lalu dengan cepat mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Bengong saja sih, lihat tuh makananmu jadi di makan lalat." Suara berat itu bergumam, Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menatapnya saat orang itu sibuk mengipas-ngipaskan makanan Baekhyun dengan tangannya, berusaha mengusir lalat itu.

Benar saja, sasaran batin Baekhyun memang tepat.

Dia benar Park Chanyeol.

Orang yang berhasil membuatnya bertingkah _more different_.

Yang membuatnya memiliki perasaan yang ia tak pernah rasakan ketika bersama orang lain.

"_Cih. _Kau mengganggu lamunanku saja. Aku terkejut, apa kau tahu?" Baekhyun berdecih, namun tetap dibalas Chanyeol dengan senyuman konyolnya.

Konyol, tapi berhasil membuat Baekhyun terpikat dengan senyuman itu.

Astaga, jangan mulai sekarang Byun Baekhyun. Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?

"Aku justru senang bisa membuatmu terkejut. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat orang yang melamun, padahal tadi aku ingin melakukan yang lebih dari itu. Tetapi karena seorang Park Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik, makanya aku tidak melakukannya padamu. Kau masih untung Byun Baekhyun."

Jawaban macam apa itu?

Apa dia ingin membuat Baekhyun terserang penyakit jantung lalu membiarkannya mati di tempat?

Gila. Baru segitu saja Baekhyun sudah hampir jantungan, bagaimana jika tadi dia benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang lebih?

"Apa kau sudah gila Park Chanyeol?! Sungguh aku tak pernah mengerti kemana arah jalan pikirmu." _Memang kau sudah gila sih. _Baekhyun menambah caci makiannya di dalam hati. Rasanya tadi ia ingin mengatakan itu tetapi takut menyakiti hati anak itu.

"Sudah ku bilang aku hanya merasa aneh. Lagipula terlalu banyak melamun juga tidak baik. Apa aku salah? Sudahlah, makanlah bekalmu dulu ByunBaek." Chanyeol kembali mengambil sumpitnya, mengapit udang goreng dan memasukannya kedalam mulut.

Baekhyun yang sudah malas meladeni kata-kata Chanyeol barusan pun ikut menyuap makanannya. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak nafsu untuk makan. Ia hanya ingin memperhatikan sosok dihadapannya yang sedang memakan lahap bekalnya.

Sadar kalau sejak tadi di perhatikan, Chanyeol mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun. Saat itu juga Baekhyun langsung menunduk pura-pura sibuk menyendok makanannya.

"Apa sejak tadi kau memperhatikanku?" Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun masih diposisi yang sama. Tidak berani menatap Chanyeol sama sekali.

Masih tidak digubris oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada bicara yang agak meninggi. "Hey jawab pertanyaanku ByunBaek. Aku tahu kau sengaja menyembunyikan muka merahmu dengan melihat kearah makananmu kan? Apakah aku benar?"

Aish, Park Chanyeol kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Sialnya, pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan benar-benar tepat sasaran.

Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya, tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang sendok. Ia berusaha menghentikan Baekhyun yang sedang berpura-pura menyendok makanannya itu.

Namun Baekhyun masih belum berani mendongakkan wajahnya, ia masih menunduk sambil mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

Baekhyun merasakan desiran hebat saat tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. Tetapi tetap seperti biasa, ia masih bertingkah tak acuh dengan semua itu.

"ByunBaek, bisakah? Bisakah kau mengangkat wajahmu?"

_Hash, jangan mulai sekarang Park Chanyeol, jebal._ Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun belum siap dengan semua ini, ini benar-benar gila.

_Kau mau apa menyuruhku untuk mengangkat wajahku? Ingin membuatku menatap kearahmu lalu tak lama nanti aku akan mati di tempat? _"Ehm, ya ada apa? Kau sukses mengganggu makan siangku. Aku ingin ma―"

Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk menatap kearah mata Chanyeol. Namun saat ia mulai berbicara, kata-katanya berhasil dibuat putus. Seperti sekarang ini, Chanyeol masih tetap menatap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Baekhyun. Membuat bibir Baekhyun mau tidak mau bersentuhan dengan telunjuknya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa pergi, bagaimana bisa jika tangan Chanyeol yang satunya sedang menggenggam erat tangan kanannya?

"Mengapa kau jadi orang sangat bawel sekali ByunBaek. Aku kan hanya ingin tahu apa jawabanmu. Dan jangan sekali-sekalinya kau mengubah topik pembicaraan kita. Aku tidak suka."

Baekhyun berdecih dalam hati. _Apa dia bilang? Hah. Dia pikir siapa diriku ini? Lalu aku harus peduli jika ia tidak suka aku mengubah topik pembicaraannya tadi? Peduli amat. _

Chanyeol tidak segera melepaskan tangannya dari depan bibir dan tangan kanan Baekhyun, namun ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya lebih kedepan, menjajarkan wajahnya ke dengan wajah Baekhyun.

Tentu saja detak jantung Baekhyun berdetak hebat. Wajahnya berubah merah. Merah sampai ke telinga. _Astaga apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Ini tempat umum. Apakah dia selalu tidak pernah tahu tempat? Tuhan tolong aku, jebal._

"Dan aku harap aku tidak salah kali ini, ByunBaek."

Perlahan Chanyeol melepas telunjuknya yang berada di depan bibir Baekhyun, tangan yang satu lagi masih mengenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, sekakan tak ingin lepas.

Baekhyun mengernyit antara gugup dan takut bercampur jadi satu dalam benaknya ketika Chanyeol mulai menutup matanya lalu semakin memajukan wajahnya sehingga jaraknya semakin dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya juga, dia….gugup. Sangat.

Ketika ujung hidung Chanyeol sudah menyentuh ujung hidung Baekhyun, Chanyeol berhenti sebentar. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di pipi Baekhyun. Cukup lama.

Setelah merasa puas dengan semuanya, Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya, tak percaya.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi barusan?"

Tatapan mata Chanyeol berubah hangat, apalagi ditambah senyumannya yang merekah. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin Chanyeol katakan. Menjawab pertanyaannya barusan saja Baekhyun tidak bisa, ia masih gugup setengah mati.

Walaupun hanya kecupan di pipi, itu sudah membuat Baekhyun hampir mati ditempat.

_Setelah itu apalagi, hah? _Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, ByunBaek."

Baekhyun berharap setelah ini Bumi akan merekah dan melannya bulat-bulat lalu hilang dari hadapan Chanyeol. _Astaga telan aku hidup-hidup sekarang, kumohon! _

"So…Yeah, apa kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Baekhyun harus menjawab apa?

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengangguk sangat kencang sekarang, namun dia pikir itu akan membuatnya konyol.

Atau

Pilihan pertama: "_Aku juga mencintaimu."_

_Cih. _Kedengarannya menjijikan, terlalu dramatis.

Pilihan kedua: "_Kau memiliki percaya diri yang tinggi sekali, aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu."_

Apalagi yang ini. Sampai kapan ia bertahan untuk terus membohongi perasaannya pada Chanyeol? Kesempatan itu hanya sekali. Jangan pernah di lewatkan, Byun Baekhyun.

Pilihan Ketiga: Mendekatkan wajah kearah Chanyeol lalu menciumnya lembut.

Sepertinya ini tepat. Namun Baekhyun belum berani mengambil keputusan ketiga, dicium di pipi saja sudah gugup setengah mati. Apalagi kalau dia yang mencium Chanyeol lebih dulu?

Baekhyun menghela nafas, bersiap memberikan jawaban terbaiknya. "Sepertinya tanpa ku jawab juga kau sudah tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Bukankah begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu tersenyum senang.

Melihat itu raut muka Chanyeol berubah lega, ia benar-benar tidak salah untuk memilih keputusan kali ini. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, tangannya terulur mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Ahahaha, so? Jangan pernah pergi jauh-jauh dariku ya?"

Baekhyun mencubit pelan lengannya yang berada diatas kepalanya, gemas. "Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau, Park Chanyeol idiot."

"Idiot begini kau mau menerimaku ByunBaek, hm? Kalau begitu ralat kata idiotnya menjadi tampan. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak! Tidak akan! HAHAHA dasar narsis!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Jujur aja pas buat ini aku geregetan sendiri, sambil nulis sambil ngebayangin mereka beneran ngelakuin apa yang aku tulis tadi haha /apasih. Efek gakbisa tidur juga sih sebenernya.

So? Gimana ceritanya? **Kalau ada yang mau request buat cerita kedepannya boleh kok**, toh ff ini kayaknya bakalan ber-chapter banyak. Karena sejak banyak tugas numpuk ide aku lagi encer banget buat bikin cerita. Jangan lupa! Aku juga butuh review kaliannnn! Tanggapan kalian gimana? Bahasanya masih kayak KKPK ya? Atau ff ini gak usah dilanjut aja?-_- /bawelamatsih.

**Request / Kritik / Saran** buat cerita kedepannya boleeeeeeeh banget. Kalo kalian lagi ada ide buat nambah-nambahin moment sweet mereka, aku gak segan-segan buat nambahin ide-ide kalian ke dalam ceritaku buat di chapter selanjutnya.

Satu lagi, **review** itu aku butuhin banget buat kedepannya. Kalo ff ini emang kurang bagus, mudah-mudahan entar bakalan aku baikin lagi okay? Hehe. Makasih yang udah bacaa! Buat siders, jangan kambuh dong jadi sidersnya. Aku butuh comment kalian banget soalnya /apa. See you soon!

**THANKS FOR READING!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuck In The Momen'  
****(©baeklalala)**

Author: baeklalala

Tittle: Stuck In The Momen'

Cast: Park Chanyeol / Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Romance / Friendship / Switch Gender / other

Language: Indonesian

Summary : Baekhyun―Chanyeol. Mereka bertemu bersama pada suatu kejadian yang langsung membuat Baekhyun bertingkah sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Perasaan yang muncul begitu saja di benak Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun selalu penasaran mengapa hanya Chanyeol saja yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu. Namun Baekhyun tetap bertingkah cuek di depan Chanyeol untuk meredam perasaannya. Tingkah konyol Chanyeol yang selalu ada malah membuat Baekhyun semakin terpikat dengannya. Bagaimana Baekhyun & Chanyeol mengetahui perasaan mereka masing-masing?

.

.

.

.

Haaai! Chapternya aku lanjut lagi ya. Gatau deh yang ini sweet apa nggaknya. Baca aja makasih yang udah review, aku hargai. Yang masih siders, jangan kambuh lagi ya? Makasih semua reviewnya! Aku seneng bisa bikin pembacanya kebawa suasana hahahaha /apa.

Yaudah kita langsung ke ceritanya ya?

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING!:)**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AFTER YOU READ THIS!**

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

BAEKHYUN POV

Bisa dibilang aku dan Chanyeol itu bertetangga. Bahkan rumah kami hanya dipisahkan oleh satu rumah saja. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain diluar, aku lebih memilih menyendiri di kamar atau mencari kesenangan sendiri bersama keluargaku. Jadi aku dan Chanyeol hanya dapat bertemu ketika di sekolah saja, selebihnya kami tidak.

Sore itu aku masih berkutat dengan laptop sejak tadi siang. Meng-copy semua foto-foto yang memenuhi memori DSLR ke dalam laptop.

Hobiku adalah memotret. Bahkan aku sering ditunjuk untuk mengikuti lomba _photography_, walaupun hanya mengambil foto lalu mengumpulkan fotonya saja. Namun dari situ aku sering mendapatkan penghargaan banyak, mungkin memang aku berbakat dalam hal memotret,ya?

Aku buru-buru meninggalkan laptopku saat mendengar namaku dipanggil-panggil dari luar rumah. Aku berlari kecil menuju jendela kamar yang tertutup gorden panjang itu, membuka gordennya sedikit untuk mengintip.

_Chanyeol?_

Kulihat Chanyeol duduk di atas sepedanya dengan senyum sumringah, sepertinya menunggu kedatanganku keluar rumah untuk menghampirinya.

Aku bergegas menuju cermin dan mematut diri sebisaku. Dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah menggerai rambutku dan menjepitnya dengan jepotan kecil di sisi kanan.

"Baekhyun!" Teriaknya saat melihatku yang masih menatapnya bingung di depan pintu rumah. Aku melangkah menuju gerbang mendekatinya. "Chanyeol?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu menghabiskan sore ini bersama-sama. Naiklah dibelakang. Aku bonceng." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk pijakan kaki di belakang dengan dagunya.

Aku masih menatapnya bingung. "A―aku masih―"

"Astaga kau masih ingin mengelak? Aku punya dua pilihan. Ingin aku bonceng atau berjalan kaki?" Aku mendengar ia mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana jika aku memilih untuk tidak ikut saja?"

"Jika kau memilih itu, aku tak segan-segan melakukan apa yang pernah ku lakukan saat jam makan siang itu." Chanyeol tersenyum menggodaku. "Tetapi kali ini, aku akan melakukannya lebih dari itu."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, menatapnya ngeri. Apa-apaan dia? Dasar idiot mesum!

"Sayang, kau itu sudah idiot, mesum pula. Hmh."

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang, aku ini mesum dan idiot, tetapi kau masih saja suka denganku kan?" Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menarik lenganku. Aku hanya menatap matanya masih tidak mengerti. "Ayo naik. Apa perlu aku tuntun?"

"Sebentar. Aku ambil kameraku dulu." Ku langkahkan kakiku panjang-panjang agar lebih cepat untuk mengambil DSLR-ku lalu kembali ke depan rumah. Setelahnya aku menempatkan kedua kakiku di kedua pijakkan kaki sepeda Chanyeol.

Aku masih menginjakkan kakiku dipijakkan sepedanya, tanganku mencengkram pundaknya begitu erat seakan takut jatuh. Semilir angin yang berhembus sore itu mengibarkan rambutku yang sesekali tanpa sengaja rambutku mengenai leher Chanyeol.

Dengan sengaja Chanyeol mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya tiba-tiba yang membuatku berteriak kecil, dan memukul-mukul punggungnya keras. Aku tahu Chanyeol sekarang sedang terkikik geli karena berhasil menjahiliku.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Aku tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan namanya histeris dan mencubit pundaknya. Dia masih terkikik geli sambil menoleh sedikit kebelakang, "kalau takut pegangan dong."

Mendengar responnya yang seperti itu, aku memukul pundaknya lagi pelan. "Pegangan saja tidak cukup. Aku harus apa?" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

Dia menoleh lagi kebelakang, "Peluk leherku."

Aku memilih untuk melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. "Kalau kau tercekik tiba-tiba aku tidak mau tahu."

Chanyeol pun kembali mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya, sengaja membuatku agar semakin mengeratkan pelukan tanganku di lehernya. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Chanyeol hentikaaaaaaaan!"

AUTHOR POV

Chanyeol masih tidak peduli dengan teriakan kencang Baekhyun saat ia mengayuh sepedanya semakin kencang dan semakin kencang saja saat di perjalanan tadi.

Sekarang Baekhun sedang berlarian diatas rumput hijau di tepi danau. Angin yang berhembus tak henti-hentinya meniup-niupkan rok bawahnya yang membuatnya mekar anggun saat berlarian.

"Chanyeol! Jangan melamun saja! Sini lihat! Disini banyak bunga-bunga putih yang bisa ditiup!" Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping mulutnya, setelah itu ia menggerak-gerakkan bunga putih yang ada di tangannya itu sambil tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, sembari memetik satu tangkai bunga yang ada didekat tempatnya berdiri.

Baekhyun mengangguk sangat kencang, dan itu terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol gemas serasa ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Baekhyun mengangguk agak lama, tersenyum lebar lalu berlari kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun menyelusupkan kedua lengannya di antara kedua lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk sosok itu sangat erat, seakan ada lem yang tertempel diantara mereka berdua yang tak bisa lepas.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, pelukannya di balas Chanyeol tak kalah kuat. "Baekhyun…?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol. Kalian tahu? Jarak wajah keduanya saat ini sangat dekat. "Hm?" ia tersenyum.

Nafas Chanyeol menyapu permukaan wajah Baekhyun, hangat. "Mataharinya sudah mau terbenam. Kau membawa kamera untuk memotretnya kan?"

Baekhyun kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, menatap ke arah matahari. "Bagaimana aku bisa memotret jika kau terus-terusan memelukku seperti ini?" Perlahan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap kearah Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol masih diposisi yang sama, menatap kearah gadis kecilnya. "Byun." Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Baek." Lalu merambat ke hidung Baekhyun. "Hyun." Yang terakhir, ia menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membiarkan telunjuknya berada di bibir Baekhyun lama. Rasa canggung dan gugup Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. _Astaga, Chanyeol do you know that im going crazy right now? _

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah teduh, tetapi matanya terus menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip. Sementara Baekhyun memilih diam, menunggu apa yang Chanyeol akan lakukan selanjutnya. Ia sudah pasrah, jujur ia sangat mencintai sosok di pelukannya ini.

Baekhyun sedikit kecewa saat Chanyeol merenggangkan lengannya. Sebelum pelukan mereka benar-benar terlepas, Baekhyun mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol, dengan perlahan ia menutup matanya.

Bibir Baekhyun menyentuh permukaan bibir Chanyeol sekilas. Mengapa bisa terasa kenyal dan lembut? Jujur ia baru merasakan ini pertama kalinya. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau menggodaku?"

Baekhyun menunduk malu, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Baekhyun baru berani menatap kedepan lagi saat tangan Chanyeol terulur mengacak rambutnya. "Ayo, siapkan kameramu! _Sunset_nya 1 menit lagi!"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati pohon di dekat tepi sungai, ia memilih untuk melihat lebih jelas mataharinya dari dekat. Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi, ia masih mencari objek yang tepat untuk di potret.

_Klik. _Dapat satu foto. Ia memilih Chanyeol sebagai objek potretannya kali ini. Chanyeol yang tengah mengadahkan wajahnya kearah matahari dibawah pohon yang berada di dekat tepi sungai. _Sempurna!, _ujar Baekhyun.

"_Lebih baik lagi jika kita bisa mengambil foto bersama dengan wallpapernya sunset."_

Hanya butuh 2 menit saja untuk matahari agar bisa tenggelam, lalu setelahnya posisinya digantikan oleh bulan. "Chanyeol, aku senang. Terimakasih." Senyum Baekhyun tak berhenti-berhentinya untuk diperlihatkan pada Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu!"

"Chanyeol, sampai jumpa. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat senang, hehe." Baekhyun beranjak turun dari pijakkan sepeda Chanyeol, lalu berdiri disamping sepeda Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyandarkan sepedanya, berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun. "Aku juga senang. Terimakasih sudah mau melewati sore ini bersama-sama. Maaf membuatmu pulang agak malam ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kencang, seperti anak kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau pulang sana, istirahat yang cukup. Besok kan sekolah?" Diraihnya tangan Chanyeol, setelahnya ia usap-usap punggung tangan itu. "Pulang, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempatnya, tak bergerak sama sekali. Baekhyun mengernyit, memandangnya bingung. "Chanyeol…?"

Baekhyun berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol, berusaha membuatnya agar bergerak. Namun ia salah, caranya masih tak berhasil. Chanyeol masih terdiam, tak bergeming.

_Huft bagaimana ini? _Baekhyun pun melakukan cara kedua. Ia melangkah mundur, masuk ke halaman rumahnya. "Daah Chanyeol!" Setelah mengunci gerbang, lalu ia pun berlalu masuk ke rumahnya. Dengan langkah sedikit-sedikit, tapi matanya berusaha ingin mengintip apakah Chanyeol sudah beranjak sedikit?

Chanyeol masih berdiri, masih menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan agak kecewa. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke gerbang, sedikit berlari kearah Chanyeol.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan Chanyeol, wajahnya berada dekat dengan Chanyeol sekarang. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan membuatmu beranjak pulang."

Baekhyun membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol, diturunkannya sedikit. Kakinya mulai berjinjit, bibirnya berusaha meraih bibir itu. _Sebenarnya Chanyeol yang terlalu tinggi atau Baekhyun yang terlalu pendek?_

Bisa dilihat saat itu Chanyeol menarik bibirnya sedikit kesisi kanan dan kiri, tersenyum. Baekhyun ternyata bisa mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya, masih berusaha meraih apa yang ia inginkan. Begitupun Chanyeol, tangannya sudah terulur memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

Entahlah walaupun Baekhyun sudah berusaha berjinjit, ia masih tidak dapat meraihnya. Chanyeol berusaha menurunkan wajahnya, mendekati wajah Baekhyun.

Dan

Cup. Satu kecupan manis mendarat di bibir keduanya.

Baekhyun masih belum berani berlama-lama untuk melakukan ini, jadi ia hanya mencium Chanyeol sekilas. Setelahnya, ia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Chanyeol, lalu mendapatkan tatapan teduh dari sosoknya.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun. "How sweet." Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"_Geurae_. Aku pulang sekarang. Sampai ketemu besok ByunBaek. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku!" Ia mendekati wajah Baekhyun lagi, mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumnya lagi.

"Apa? Pedemu terlalu tinggi hahaha. Tidur yang nyenyak sayang." Chanyeol menaiki sepedanya, mulai mengayuhkannya meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan gerbang sampai sosok itu menghilang.

Ia harus segera istirahat. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

**TBC!**

Haaaa akhirnya bisa update cepet! Cuma butuh 2 hari aja buat nulis huhuhu. Daripada bosen main twitter, spazzing exo, dll mending buat cerita aja ngelanjutin ff chanbaek-_- /apa

Yaudah, hmm.. gimana ceritanya? Tambah gakjelas atau masih sweet atau gimana? Huhu maaf ya kalo kurang jelas, sebenernya dari dulu pengen banget buat ff chanbaek yang mereka itu main sepeda bareng. Ya Jadinya kayak gini deh haha.

Aku butuh review kalian lagii! Kemarin siders nya masih banyak yaampun huhu. Makasih juga yang udah review! Aku juga berusaha ngebalas semua review kalian kan? Makasih ya!:)

Yang masih siders, belajar buat review ya? Makasih!

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Aku harap kalian gak bosen-bosen buat baca hehehe.


End file.
